Of Flesh and Flames
by Crysis elite 117
Summary: what draws the eyes of flesh to the flame on a candle? Is it the beauty of this flame? Or is it the possible destruction that can be brought by this small and innocent speck of light? Only time will tell for me and for her. Romance between organic and Flame Atronach.SI.Possibly MA later. Read at own discretion. A bit of humor in this.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Ch 1

"Talking"

' thinking'

A/N Hey everyone. This is my first fic that I've even bothered with posting. Please R&R this when you're done with this. Don't really mind the flames if there are any. They'll just keep my house nice and toasty in winter time. Also, if some of this stuff doesn't make sense, don't expect it to. I've been on the loopy side for half my life. This chapter was made when I was in I was in 'The Zone' and improved upon it later so it should be good enough. It's kind of a SI In 3rd p erson pov and may be MA later, so read at discretion. Don't own anything in this except myself and my oc. Enjoy.

Cold. The world world around him was a bit cold, despite what seemed to be lush grass underneath him. He could feel his leathered black traction shoes, his black cargo pants, his red-symboled glow-in-the-dark punisher t-shirt along with his Superman-symboled shirt underneath, and his grey hoodie buddy with its purple cross-striped pattern. He could also feel the world around him, the life that was in this world. He could feel the trees along with a town in the distance. " wake up", a voice whispered to him. It reminded him of the beauty of a flame for some reason. Not to mention how far off it felt. He could tell that it was feminine, but why couldn't he feel her at first? When he tried to feel her with this new yet so-old sense of his, he felt what she was, what she was made up of, what drives her, basically everything about her. The information flooded his mind and it forced him to quickly organize it and store it somewhere.

" Wake up. Please, wake up." The voice, it was getting louder and closer. He wanted to actually see what she looked like for himself, but all he could see was darkness. Then there was a light like at the end of a tunnel. He moved towards it and the voice grew louder. He came upon the blinding light. He forced his eyes open despite the bright light and came face to face with a Flame Atronach. Not some human stranger, but a flame Atronach. He got a good look at her, and her head had some human traits than that of which not would normally be found on a Flame Atronach. She had flowing hair-like fire that went halfway down her back.

When she was waking this stranger up at the Voice's command, she had gotten a good look at his face. It seemed robust and a bit shapely. He had a few freckles and his skin tone appeared to be an in-between of pale and tan. He also had raven black hair. "Uh, can you please let me get up?" He asked as she was a bit too close for comfort. She gave him some space and he went into a sitting position. He sighed and said,

" I suppose introductions are needed." His mood then shifted to a lighter one and with a smile he said.

" hi. My name's David. David Farcry.(A/N: I'm not going to use my real name.) What's yours?" She seemed a bit surprised at David's sudden mood shift, but shocked David with her piece of information.

" I don't have a name." " What!? Why not?" Her character grew sullen as she spoke. " I was basically in a dream-like state and was wandering around up until a few minutes ago when a voice told me to come to this exact location. And to wake you up." ' so a voice told her to come to where I'm laying and wake me up,' David thought, ' then the person who told her must know how I ended up in Skyrim. But there is no way I'm going back to my old world. Its too boring there.' With his thoughts settled for now, David returned to the physical plane and suggested to the flame atronach in front of him.

"Why don't I help you pick out a name. I pretty much owe you for waking me out of that state of unconsciousness. If you hadn't, I probably would have stayed like that for a long while." She then nodded her head then said," Sure, why not?"

" awesome. Now, what would best suit you?" After he had asked this, an ear-splitting headache struck him full force along with the information of the Atronach . After a few seconds, the perfect name for the beautiful Atronach in front of him came to mind. Wait, why had beautiful popped up in his mind? " I got it. Your name should be Karin. I can feel that it fits you perfectly." She smiled and said " I like it. Its a wonderful name."

Standing up and motioning for Karin to follow, David began to walk in a general direction. Karin was floating after her new friend, wondering where he was headed to but held her voice and decided to leave it as a surprise. A few minutes later David came to an abrupt halt and turned towards Karin, voicing a question/statement.

" Karin, do you think you can crouch on the ground and follow my lead? I hear a fight happening ahead of us and I don't want us to be detected if I can help it. And if we get caught, don't do anything rash, okay?" Karin nodded at him and touched her feet to the grass-covered ground.

When there was no reaction from the grass, they moved forward while crouched and took cover behind some shrubs. ' so far so good,' David thought, but he knew that things could quickly go sour. They peeked through the bush and saw that the fight was over fairly quickly and the prisoners were being loaded onto a couple of carriages by some Imperials. It seemed more like an ambush than anything else. David realized the significance if they were caught and when he glanced at Karin, she knew too. " We need to leave. " he whispered and they turned to leave, but were lead to a carriage at sword-point by an Imperial who had discovered their hiding spot behind the shrubs.

" thought you could hide from us, did you?" He asked. Neither David nor Karin answered. They stopped at the carriage on the left, and the imperial ordered David to dismiss Karin. " I can't," he said," I never summoned her in the first place. And I beg of you; please, don't kill her." The Imperial growled and scrunched his face, a clear sign to David that this guy might be a loose cannon. He regained his composure, though, and ordered for Karin to follow close to the carriage and for her to be kept in sight. ' Dodged a bullet, But how long can I keep us alive?' David thought as he hopped into the carriage to be carried to the town he sensed earlier.

A/N if you enjoyed it, good for you. Didn't, oh well. If there was something that was confusing, it will probably be explained in later chapters. If they haven't or if you demand it immediately, I'll explain it in the next chap's summary. please alert me to any errors and I will attempt to fix them accordingly. Chao.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I really wish Someone would review And tell me how I was doing. Any who, don't own anything except Myself and Karin, don't like don't read, yadda yadda. Onto the show.

David knew where they were riding to. He knew because of the people in his carriage. There was Ralof, a horse thief, and Jarl Ulfric Stormcloack. Not to mention a female, black-haired Nord whom David assumed was the Dovahkiin. He looked to the side and saw Karin keeping pace with the carriage while floating. David swore that if any one put so much as a scratch on her, they would pay. " Hey," his attention was turned to Ralof who was the owner of the voice. " Got caught in that imperial ambush like her, didn't you?" David simply nodded his head, and he continued. " I don't understand why you lied about your flame Atronach, there. She'll simply be destroyed before she could kill any of these imperial bastards." David's facial features darkened from its neutral tone and he said," I'll kill them all before I let them put a single knick on her." "Seems you show interest in the lass, though I've seen stranger romances. And it seems that you actually weren't lying by the way you're acting right now. May Mara aid and guide you." He was about to make a comeback when he considered how plausible it sounded.

It did explain a lot and was somewhat plausible for why he felt this way. But all things considered, he couldn't just say/ask 'hey, I think I'm in love with you. Will you date me?' Of course that was simply logic speaking. He'd also have to wait for when she was ready, no matter how long it takes. Joys for rampaging hormones. " damn you Stormcloacks. If it wasn't for you, I'd be halfway to hammerfell by now." The horse thief stated, then looked at David and the female Nord and said," we shouldn't even be here." He was pissing David off. David then said," Shut your damn mouth you crying little bitch before I kick your crybaby ass out of this carriage. Then you'll have something to bawl over. This is not the time to be bitching, by the way." This prompted a response from the Nordic girl " nice speech. And your right, too." With a small smile, he said," thanks. Though it would be nice to know your name." With a return smile, she said, " its Olivia. Olivia Singingtree. Though you haven't told us yours." "Its David. David farCry. And I should warn you that we might not make it back alive." With horror on his face, the thief, unfortunately started up again." oh gods! Where are they taking us!?" Before Ralof could say anything, David said," end of the line, unfortunately. Now think of your happy place because your going to need it."

Karin mostly kept quiet to lessen her fear of being shot in the back by the imperial behind her. It was barely even a challenge to keep up with the carriage. She did hear Ralof's statement for David's comment and it surprised her quite a bit. The surprise came from the fact the races of Tamriel usually stuck with either their own or another race of their world. As for the Atronarchs, some Atronarchs breed with others,while some breed with their own kind. Though a few questions kept bugging her in her musings. 'Would such a thing work between between two entirely different species?How would the world view us? Do I feel the same way? What would happen to his organ if we did it? I mean, I haven't burned anything yet from touching; but it might be different with my insides.' Sighing, she thought.' I suppose I'll have view his personality and things before any of this is answered. It would be ignorant of me to rush into it. I hope he knows, too.

Her pondering would have to wait for they had arrived at Helgen.

" David," she said and he replied by peeking over the side and asking " Something wrong?" She shrugged and said, "We arrived at the place they were taking us to." With a nod, he turned his head back around and told everyone the somewhat obvious news. When the general broke off from the escort, it evoked a foul remark from Ralof. They passed a few buildings along with a young boy who was told to stay inside. The carriages pulled up to a brick wall and unloaded so that their prisoners could be noted down. Karin was, fortunately, made to wait at the side.

' good,' David thought.' she might be safe until Alduin gets here and does a retardedly accidental jailbreak on this place.' When David passed Karin he told her,"Don't do anything stupid. Well get out of this. I promise." She could only nod her head and oblige. He then proceeded to the guy with a handy dandy notebook who told his superior," Sir, he's not on the list. What should we do?"

" Send him to the block with the rest of them. " she said with an uncaring attitude. " I'm sorry. What is your name?" The guy looked completely sullen. " Its David Farcry, I'm sixteen, and don't even bother with shipping my dead body because I wasn't born on Nirn." He seemed surprised at this, but David was already at the line. The ' preacher' was already saying the blessing. Alduin's call could be heard in the distance and these idiots simply dismissed it. " For the love of Talos! Get on with it!" A Stormcloack cried, interrupting the blessing, while walking up to the block. He was beheaded and David was called up to the block. As David looked up at the executioner, he said one last thing," Fuck you, bitch." And with that the executioner brought his guillotine down, causing a few to wince.

Everyone's expression then turned to horror as his corpse split into red and black tendrils and consumed the executioner and the Stormcloack corpse beside it. The tendrils reorganized themselves into David's original form with the hood on.

" What happened?" David asked, clearly confused as to why and how he was still alive. Before anyone could get their shit together, a dragon of godly proportions crashed onto the roof of the town's tower.

It was Alduin,scarier than anything else known to man, and he looked pissed.

A/N read and review. I need to know how you feel. adios for now.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Yo, I'm back to give you another chappy of 'Of Flesh and Flames'. Though I should tell you that the reason for Why part of my name is Crysis is because of the nanosuit that's in the trilogy. The thing could turn you into an epic fighting machine. Though it should be noted that game physics for nanosuits are wrong and real life physics for nanosuits are right. Reason for why I'm telling you this is because I might make a double si with me and my causin in it. And I will tell you this, hilarity will ensue badly; meaning a lot. Anyways, onto the show, don't own anything, you know the drill. At least I hope you do.

With the power of his Thuum, Alduin rocked the world and caused mass hysteria. Karin grabbed ahold of David's hand. She didn't know the reason for this irrational level of fear. She didn't care for what she saw him turn into earlier. It didn't really matter to her that he was getting first degree burns. What did matter was getting him to the tower where every one was fleeing to. She really didn't want to test neither his capability for invincibility nor her own durability against a dragon. When they were inside, Ralof slammed the door shut. Some of the people who ran into this small island of sanctuary, including David and Karin, collapsed onto the floor from exhaustion. " What was that thing?" Ralof asked. " Jarl Ulfric, was that a dragon? I thought they were only a legend!" " Legends don't burn down villages." Ulfric stated,exhaustion somewhat evident in his voice.

" guys," David said, gaining their attention. "That was Alduin. We have no remote chance of defeating hem without a fully trained Dovahkiin." As David said this, he willed his hand to heal. It split into tendrils and replaced the burned skin with fresh skin.

"What about you?" Ralof began.

"You seem perfectly capable of going up against that thing. Not to mention you survived getting your head chopped off and you ATE SOMEONE!" Getting up, David said

" I'm a bit flattered that you have such high faith in me, but I doubt that I can beat him. He's on a whole other level from me. And besides, we have to keep moving. This place won't stay safe forever." Olivia stepped up, though she seemed a bit shaken. She said," David's right, We can't hide here forever. Sooner or later this whole place will come tumbling down." Grabbing Karin's hand, not caring for the burning sensation, and led her up the stairs. They stopped and before she knew it, Alduin busted through the wall like the freaking hulk and spewed fire by using his Thuum. When he left, David turned to Olivia, who was hitching a ride with them, and asked," Can you make this jump?" When she nodded, he proceeded and cleared the jump easily. Karin followed, then Olivia.

David noticed that Karin was standing instead of floating, but decided not to question it. They exited the devastated inn ad moved to cover by some ruined buildings. Farcry saw the kid from earlier trying to run for cover, but was moving too slow as Alduin was closing in. He made to go save the child, but was beaten to it by notebook man. David and his 'team' walked up to him. Greetings weren't needed so he said," You survived? Good, follow me if yo want to live."

They pretty much have no choice, so they followed Hadvar to take cover in an alleyway. Lokir, the horse thief, ran past them only to be killed by the dragon as he burned everything with his Thuum.

When the coast was clear they moved onward to a small open area with mages using whatever destruction spells they had on Alduin.

It was clearly obvious for the amount of irreversible damage that was being and company made their way past and sprinted towards the keep that Ralof was about to enter. "Get in the keep Ralof!" David yelled after him. He held the door open, and soon David, Karin, and Olivia entered the keep as well.

A/N Hope you like this. Peace for now. Until we meet again.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thank you for the reviews. For Rittroyalty, thank you for enjoying this story. As for your question, his powers do come from Prototype if I wrote down tendril right. I'm using prototype powers for this romance thing to work in my favor. Karin burns David because of his weakness to fire as is natural for a virus. The prospect of this story is to ovcome your deadly weakness for the person you love so as to be able to stay with said person. Magic will not be used to overcome weakness because where is the fun in that? Be warned that the prospect will probably Change or develop an add on. I won't redo this story since I have chosen this path. Last thing before ending of this author's note is that David won't be op if you are worrying about that. I Only Own my OCs. Enjoy.

David looked around to see if everyone was here. He saw that Karin, Olivia, and Ralof had made it into the keep. ' that's good to know,' David thought. "Olivia," Ralof stated/ordered," come here so I can cut those binds for you." She obliged and a second later she had her hands free. She even took the dead Stormcloack's armor and weapon.

"Sorry that you don't have any weapons or armor, David." Ralof applologized. " Its alright," David replied, " I can come up with something." "Would you mind explaining how you did what you did back at the execution?" Ralof asked. " yeah," Karin stated, " I'm curious on that subject, too."

"Look, all I can tell you with a short version of this explanation is that I'm a shape-shifting Virus called a prototype. And no, I can't contaminate anyone unless its on purpose. I'll explain the long one later." With his curiosity saturated for now, Ralof checked the door at the far side of the room.

" Damn. It's locked." He said. David waled over to the bar-door and ripped it off its hinges. " How did you-" Ralof began, but was cut off by David.

" Super strength comes with the package along with some other stuff. Now stand back. I've got to chuck this at that door." They stepped back And he threw it at the door hard enough to jam it up. He then ushered them in and they could hear screaming and yelling behind them.

They entered a storage room and began to collect items of importance such as potions and food. When they were done, the group moved on to a torture chamber that caused great pain for Ralof to see again. Whether it be from the past or something else remains a mystery. A stray lightning spell struck David, but only served to anger him. He casted a cold glare at the imperial magician, and lobbed his head off and consumed the rest of him while Karin took care of the other two. While being thanked by the two Stormcloacks they had just saved, Ralof had noticed some loot in a cage along with a dead magician. He motioned for David to come over and asked," think you could rip this cage open?" " piece of cake. Just stand back, though, so you don't get hit." Ralof stepped back, and David ripped the cage open with a bit of effort. After looting the cage, they proceeded to loot the rest of the room and ended up with a large but modest sum of septims and some sellable items. " You can come with us if you want. We'll also share the beer we found with you two."

They were basically beaming as if they were children. They agreed and together they All proceeded while carefully checking for plunder. They passed a second torture chamber and continued through a few tunnels to an open space with imperial archers. "Time to die imperial scum!" Ralof yelled as he charged them. They made quick work of the archers. The gang looted the bodies and David ate what was left. Moving on to some other chamber, David stopped in the middle of it. He knew what the hell was was wrong, and he addressed it with his group." guys, where's the bear?" Ralof replied to him " If we don't see any, then there-" before he finished, a bear appeared out of no where and attempted to maul David to death after a tackle. About seven clawed blows in, David finally managed to grab hold of its arm and with a cry tore it from its owner. In a fit of rage he pulverized the large mammal with said arm.

When he was finished, he said with anger," and you better stay dead, bitch, or I'll show you a new level of hell." And with that done, he turned to his friends who were in complete and utter shock. The two Stormcloacks who joined them had fainted. After a moment he spoke up." You have several deep gouges and YOU HAVE NO FACE! How are you alive!?" " Again, I'll explain later. I'm also fine and it hurts like a bitch. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to collect my parts and eat the bear since I'm hungry." He said, somehow reading Olivia's and Karin's minds. When he was done collecting his bits and consuming the dead bear, he was as good as new. Though he could now grow some wicked claws. The two hitch hikers had woken up." what happened?" The female asked. David whispered for no one to tell them, and they obliged. The posse passed the blood stain that used to be the bear and exited the cave.

»»»

They were laying down by some rocks waiting for Alduin to pass. When the bastard did, they continued onward to the town of Riverwood.

" Will you give us an explanation, now?" Karin asked, and David obliged. " prototypes were supposed to be super soldiers in the Prototype dimension. We're stronger, faster, and far more durable than a regular human. We also have unlimited stamina. We're technically immune to the sands of time and nearly impossible to kill." " by the Divines." Ralof said, horror written on his face. ' how could some one possess such power?' " but what about the tentacle things back there?" Karin asked. " those are feeding tendrils. You should all know that everything comes with a price. Immortality is no different. Mine is at the cost of the fact that I have to convert organic matter into biomass." " what's biomass?" Olivia asked, clearly confused on the subject." its basically organic fuel. Since my body is entirely made up of the Blacklight virus, I have to fuel myself with biomass or I'll probably die. Sad, but true. If we consume enough and don't lose any, we might be able to fast for a long while." " we'll stop at those pillars for tonight. It's getting dark now. " Ralof said. When they reached the pillars, they began to set up camp.

A/N thank you for reading this, and see you next time.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N sorry for making you wait on the update. I became lost in my own mind for a while. It's kind of a miracle that I haven't lost any more of my sanity. Also, thank you for the review Morbidgorilla. I try to find a pace in my story, but its difficult for my stories to not seem rushed. Also, not everything has been explained in this story, so more will come. Im a bit ahead chapter-wise in case i've been lagging in story writing. Any who, only own my ocs, review, yadda yadda yadda, and enjoy.

" who's going to take first watch?" Ralof asked. They had set up some sleeping bags and a small fire. It wasn't going to rain so they decided not to. " I'll take all of the watches since I don't need to sleep." Nobody argued. They just went to their bags and fell asleep. With them unconscious, David sat cross-legged and began to meditate. ' its been too long since I've done this,' David thought as he went through the necessary steps. It really helped to bring him peace of mind. Karin was having a hard time falling asleep. She didn't need a sleeping bag since she was technically made out of fire and her 'clothes' were cooled down flexible rocks. They were the standard outfit for a Flame Atronach. She could stay up for long periods of time, but she preferred to sleep. It was a nice blessing. After about twenty minutes, she finally gave up and went to check on David. She saw him Cross-legged doing something, but she didn't know what exactly it was.

" can't sleep?" David asked her, not turning since that sixth sense told him that she was there. She sat next to him and, with a sigh, said,

" unfortunately yes, but I don't really need to sleep all that often." His reply was," you probably aren't at peace. Having a balance of peace between the body and mind is necessary for sleep. You can aquire it from a number of things that will settle you're mind. You could even get it from cuddling if you want to do that." It was all technically true but the last part was an attempt at a tease. It sit of worked and Karin's cheeks were a blue tinge, but her face also . " So, did my tease work? I'm kind of practicing it along a bunch of other things." Her expression gave way to a combination of confusion and curiosity as she asked," why?"

" I suck at it. " it was the truth, but the wrong one. He figured that if he was going woo her over a somewhat long period of time, he might as well have some fun every once in a while. . Plus, she probably already knew since she was right beside the carriage at the beginning of all this.

Karin had to admit, he did an alright job in trying to cover it up, his comment was a mix of playing around and teasing, and seemed pretty harmless and seemed convincingly true. He wasn't trying to pull a fast one due to the lack of well known come-ons, or any in general. She figured he knew well enough if he wanted to win her, he would have to do it slow and let her evaluate him, though that's what she hoped. ' its probably true. He doesn't really seem that dumb, though he does seem to be too head strong in battle. Probably because of what he is. But I'd like to play his game, though just this once.' Karin also wanted to see if his words had any merit and truth to them to them. "Alright, let's try it."

This comment brought him out of his meditative state and caused him to sputter and blush madly. "Huh?!" He asked in an idiotic stupor. He didn't really expect her to play back. He mentally sighed and thought,' well, there's no going back. I started it, and I have to finish it.' And with that he said," fine, but lets do it lying down. " " Alright. Fine by me." She said while mentally cheering over possible victory. They laid down and grabbed a hold of each other. They both had to admit that it was nice. To have someone next to you. But David had to ignore the cooking sensation that parts of his skin that were in contact with Karin were experiencing. Karin was asleep exactly ten minutes and fourteen seconds later, since he counted every second.

David had successfully pried himself from Karin without waking her up, though he was covered in blotches of charred and burnt skin. He had an ulterior motive for doing what he did, and it was to experiment on how to make himself as fire resistant as possible. He wanted to have a chance to be with her, but not at the expense of his life. He was using up biomass in order to heal himself after contact with her. If he died from such a simple thing, then he wouldn't be with her anymore, and that scared him into doing this. It was necessary to get this out of the way as soon as possible. With this out of the way, he resumed his watch.

»»»

Not much went on during the rest of his job. A wolf came by once, though he took it out. Even a bunny came by, though he let it be since it wasn't a threat. Morning came, they got up, packed, and were off. They didn't talk much since David refused to say any more about Prototypes except that he would explain more later. After a few hours of walking, they finally arrived in Riverwood.

" Follow me. I need to talk with my sister. Balgrief and Elaina, you two can head back to headquarters." David and his group followed Ralof to the wood mill and saw his sister, Gerdur. " Gerdur," Ralof said to his sister as he approached her. " I would like for you to meet the trio that rescued me from my early funeral. "

" Thank you for rescuing my brother from those Imperial bastards. I heard rumors about Ulfric's capture along with my brother. I question why you haven't dispersed your Atronach while within the town, though."

She said to David, who was about to reply but Karin beat him to it, saying calmly," My name's Karin, and he didn't summon me. No one did. I was wandering around skyrim by myself before I met David. It's a common mistake since us Atronachs don't usually roam around Tamriel without being conjured." It didn't really seem much of a surprise of information to Gerdur as it should have been. David simply wrote it of as the fact that Karin's explanation being highly logical, believable, and somewhat sound. Gerdur also appeared to notice the fact that Karin was walking and not leaving any scorch marks." my mistake, then. Though you can recouped ate at our place if you need to. I owe you that much for saving my brother."

Ralof then told the group," Why don't you three roam the village for a little bit? It's noon and it'll be a while till dinner. You could even find a place to sell your loot. You could sell the excess armor and weapons at our local blacksmith since I doubt that you and Karin will be needing them. In the meantime I'll talk to Gerdur about what happened." With that, David and Karin split off from Olivia and headed to Alvor the Blacksmith and Olivia heading off to who knows where. It didn't take long for David and Karin to find the blacksmith since the village was small. He was outside his shop working in his forge. When they came up to him, he said,

" good day, travelers. What can I do for you?" David brought out the sack of looted weapons and armor and said," we would like to sell these weapons and armor since we won't be needing it anymore." He seemed skeptical and said," I don't know why you would sell armor and weapons that anyone in skyrim would need to have. You're not even wearing any, but I'm not going to question you. It's your choice, not mine. I can give you sixty-eight gold for this collection. "

" thank you, though I have to ask. Do you have a steel great sword for sale?"

" yes, I do. How much do you have?" David checks his pockets and says," Two-hundred gold, though I'm guessing its not enough, is it?"

" Unfortunately for you, no." He then said in a half joking tone," Though I'd give it to you if you could give my dog Munches a new leg. No wizard has done it and no one is willing to." "Challenge accepted," David said, walking towards the amputated dog. Alvor was about to explain but it was too late. David had already injected Blacklight into the wound and was directing it to shape a new leg. When it was done, he forced the Blacklight to become somewhat obsolete and maintain the shape. Alvor stared in utter shock and amazement with a bit of fear. Karin was the first to speak." I didn't know you could do that." " truth be told, I didn't either." David replied as Advor watched as his dog got up and ran about happily as if he never lost his leg. Advor then asked David," how?" " Simple answer, I'm a shapeshifter on a cellular level. I can do lots of things, this being one of them. I do believe we had a deal, though."

Advor got his stature together, nodded, and gave him the great sword. David and Karin left the forge and went around helping the people of Riverwood while news of David's deeds spread like wild fire. They came back when it was dinner time.


End file.
